Power Rangers vs Mortal Kombat A season 2 re write
by eishiba
Summary: Rita Repulsa has failed too many times to take over the Power Rangers. The emperor of Outworld comes to take her place.
1. Chapter 1

High up on the moon, a figure roamed the surface. After being given a small task, he was eager to get started. The figure short brown hair, brown eyes, and a scraggly mustache. The man was nearly 400 hundred pounds. He wore a yellow shirt with purple overalls, brown shoes, and a yellow hat with a "W" on it.

He looked around and grumbled, "Err, what was dis address ageen..."

He held an envelope with a letter inside. He looked at the address and slowly sounded out the first three numbers, as if he could barely read. "Six...Six...Six...Repulsa cut."

He shook his head and looked around the barren moon surface and belched as he said, "Ill just a find it. It can not be a too hard. The spell he gave me to breathe on the moon really works."

After a few more minutes of roaming about, he finally found a castle. He looked up at it and said, "This musta be da place!"

He waddled to the door and knocked. After a few moments, a golden armored monkey named Goldar answered the door. His narly voice demanded, "Uh, what do you want?"

The man looked at the envelope and said, "Is dis six six six Repulsa Cut?"

"Cut?" Goldar asked.

The man scratched his head and pointed at the "CT" abbreviation. Goldar shouted, "That means court you imbecile!"

The man scratched his head saying, "Err, yeah..."

Goldar asked, "Who are you anyways?"

"Im a da Wario!" he said as he flexed his muscles. Goldar covered his nose saying, "Put your arms down! I can smell you!"

Wario handed the letter to Goldar. Goldar looked at it as Rita shouted through the castle, "Goldar, who is it?"

"Its Wario, with a letter for you!" he called back.

Rita didn't quite hear Goldar very well. She thought about the name and what she thought she heard and called back, "Warrior, with a letter for me?"

Rita jumped up from where she sat and hurried to a mirror to make sure she looked appealing. After making sure she was set, she hurried to the door to meet this warrior with a letter. She wondered what this warrior would look like. Prehaps silver armor and muscular or maybe even slender but highly powerful. Once she came through the door, she saw this giant overweight man and grumbled saying, "Where is this warrior?"

Goldar shook his head saying, "Not warrior. Wario."

Wario looked at Rita and took his hat off and knelt down on one knee saying, "Its a pleasure to make your..."

Suddenly, Wario let off a fart. The fart echoed through the castle. Rita and Goldar both covered their noses as fumed billowed from behind Wario. Wario gave an embarrassing smile and bit his lip. "Is ita too late ta ask far a date?"

Rita screamed shouting, "Get out! You stink! You smell worse than Goldar!"

Wario's eyes saddened as he said, "Ahh, crap!"

Wario farted again as Rita covered her mouth and looked at Goldar saying, "Get me a trash can!"

Before Goldar knew it, Rita vomitted on Goldars chest. Goldar groaned as Rita wiped her mouth saying, "I feel so much better."

Goldar looked at his chest not wanting to wipe it off with his hand. Rita took the letter from Goldar and said to Wario, "Get out and don't come back!"

Wario sighed and turned and walked back in the direction he came in. Rita slammed the door and coughed as the fumes of gas filled the hallway. She looked at the letter as Goldar wiped the vomit off of himself. Rita said, "I wonder who its from."

"Read it." Goldar said.

Rita shouted, "Don't tell me what to do! I hate you! Its my letter anyways!"

Goldar rolled his eyes as Rita opened the letter and began reading, "Dear Miss Rita, it has come to my attention that the Earth has not yet been taken over. I am going to take over your castle and take Earth over myself. I will be there in exactly five minutes from the time you receive this, to discuss the terms of your castle and who it will belong to. Sincerely, the Emperor."

Rita was a little nervous as Goldar said, "Uh, the emperor is coming! Lord Zedd the emperor is coming! This is amazing!"

Rita bit her lip saying, "This isn't my fault! I need to come up with a new plan to defeat the Power Rangers. After the Oysterizer lost, I need something dramatic!"

Goldar thought a moment and said, "How long did the letter say it would take?"

Thunder and lightning boomed overhead as Rita said, "Lets hurry to the top floor!"

Rita hit Goldar with her staff as he fell over. She walked up the stairs and into the main chamber and saw a small black circle that looked like a a cloud expand to nearly ten feet wide. The clouds swirled clockwise and lightning struck inside it.

A large humanoid figure walked from the cloud towards Rita. It was clearly a man. He wore a skull like helmet with spikes around it. He wore red shoulder armor with three spikes sticking upwards and gauntlets with spikes around the wrist. His chest was bare except for two leather belts that crossed at his chest and had a skull emblem in the center. He had a leather belt and knee armor with more spikes. His boots were nearly the only item he wore, not to have spikes.

He walked closer to Rita. Every step of his boots echoed in the open room. He finally stopped in front of rita and spoke in a deep, strong voice, "You are Rita Repulsa?"

"What is it to you?" She asked.

He said, "I am Shao Kahn. Emperor of Outworld. Conqueror of realms."

"Im Rita Repulsa. Your worst nightmare!" She exclaimed. The rest of her crew joined her. Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina stood beside her and Goldar.

"I have come to discuss your castle," he said.

Rita replied, "Its not for sale buddy!"

Shao Kahn said, "I do not want to buy it. I want to compete for it."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"We will have a mortal kombat. We will choose a fighter to represent us. The winner claims rights to the castle," Shao Kahn explained.

Rita laughed saying, "That doesn't sound to difficult. Your gonna regret trying this against me!"

Shao Kahn turned to the open swirling cloud full of lightning and said, "My fighter will be, the prince of Shokan, Goro!"

Another creature walked through the dark cloud. Its most notorious feature was its four arms. It was 7'5" and its arms were bigger than Shao Kahns. Its skin was a light brown. It had two fingers and a thumb and two toes. Its chest and arms were bare. It only wore a pair of tight shorts. It crossed both arms and stood waiting. Kahn turned to Rita and she looked at Goldar and said, "Go get him, monkey brain!"

Goldar drew his sword and nervously stepped closer. Goldar was about six and a half feet tall but looked small compared to Goro. Shao Kahn stepped between the two and said, "This is a mortal kombat fight. The victor shall claim the castle as their own. You may use any skills or weapons you possess. This will be a fight...to the death."

Finster called out, "Good luck, Goldar!"

From the swirling cloud, four more people came through. One was a withered old man who looked far too old to be alive and wore a red robe. Another was far too pale and only wore some black pants and boots. The third one dressed in a yellow ninja suit. His eyes were completely white with no iris. The last was a female with long black hair. She had blue eyes, dressed in all blue, and had a blue mouth guard.

"You better win or I'll hate you even more!" Rita shouted.

Kahn moved to the end of the room and shouted, "Fight!"

Goldar held his sword with one hand and with the other pointed his finger at Goro and fired a blast of green energy. The blast hit Goro as he took a step back. Goldar moved forward and swung his sword. Goro used its two left arms and swung backwards. His fists crashed into Goldars chest and knocked him through the air and landed on the ground next to Rita.

Rita watched Goldar land and hit him on the head with her staff saying, "Get up, Goldilocks!"

Goldar stood up and rushed with his sword in hand to attack, only to have Goro slam his two right arms into Goldar sending him flying through the air. Rita shouted, "Goldar, if you lose you will regret it!"

Goldar stood up and lept into the air. He swung his sword downwards but Goro caught his wrist with one hand and pulled the sword free of Goldars grip. Goro tossed the sword away and threw Goldar to the ground.

Standing back up, Goldar attacked with his hand to hand skills. Goro easily defended against Goldar and landed his own blows. Goldar could not land a punch.  
Goldar tried to kick but Goro still defended and attacked. Goro was a master of martial arts. He could block and attack with any combination of arms. This made Goro nearly invincible.

Another punch sent Goldar to the ground. Standing back up, Goldar fired another blast of energy. The blast hit Goro square in the face. Goro rubbed his face as he groaned slightly. Goldar quickly ran and landed a few punches. Goro growled and swung his two fists back slamming into Goldars chest. The force sent Goldar back into a wall.

By the time Goldar stood up, Goro was running full speed and drove his shoulder into Goldars stomach. Goldar groaned as Goro unleashed a barrage of punches with Goldar against the wall.

Goldar struggled to remain standing as he groaned from the huge four hands that hit him. Goro finally stopped and grabbed Goldar with his bottom two hands and pounded Goldars chest and face. With each hit Goldar groaned from the pain. Goldar tried to block but he was two bewildered. A few final pounds and the gold armor on Goldar began to break on his chest. Goro saw this and tore the top armor off of Goldars chest and arms, leaving his blue upper body exposed. Goro threw the armor away and used all four arms to throw Goldar. Goldar landed with a loud thud.

Goldar breathed heavy as he rolled onto his back. He watched Goro getting closer. He fired three more blasts of energy. The blasts hit Goro in the face as he spun around. Goldar saw his sword next to him and grabbed it and stood up slowly. He held his sword with two hands as he wiped purple blood from his beaten and bruised face.

Goldar moved to Goro who turned to meet him as he swung his sword against the left side of Goro's rib cage. Blood poured from the cut as Goro growled in pain. Goldar wasted no time as he swung his sword again, slicing into the right side of Goro. Goro staggered backwards and moaned as held tightly to his new wound.  
Goldar wiped more blood from his face as he looked at the injured Goro who went to one knee as he groaned in pain with two deep cuts. Goldar looked at Goro and said, "No one is a match for Goldar! No one!"

Goldar looked at Goro and held his sword out and thrust it into Goro,s chest, slightly to the left, aiming for his heart. Goro roared in agony as the pain shot through him. Goldar twisted the sword in Goro as he struggled to stand. Goldar had to put one foot on Goro to help him pull the sword out.

Goro tried to hold himself up. Goldar looked at Goro, bent over on his knees clutching his chest. Goldar raised his sword, "Now is the end for you!"

Goldar brought his sword down, aiming for Goro's head. Goro feebly shoved Goldar back. Goldar regained his balance as Goro stood slowly and clenched all four fists and roared angrily. Goldar swung his sword at Goro. Goro caught Goldar's hand and snapped his sword in half. He tossed Goldar to the ground.

Goro growled as he stomped towards Goldar. Goldar stood up and ran at Goro and lept into the air with a kick. Goro caught Goldar's leg and threw him into a wall. Goro roared as he ran to the downed Goldar who was trying to stand. Goro slugged Goldar in the side of the head, sending his head back down to the ground. Goldar groaned as his head hit. A cut formed on his head as he bled.

Goro began unleashing a whirl of punches. Heavy punches landed on Goldar's face, chest, and shoulders. Goldar couldn't even defend. Goro grabbed Goldar's leg and swung him overhead, face first into the concrete. Goldar let out a loud cry.

Goro became more brutal every second. He grabbed the back of Goldar's head and slammed his face into the concrete over and over. Goldar began screaming in pain. His arm's flailed around as Goro continued. Goldar screamed and begged "Rita! Rita, please help me!"

"Goldar!" Rita exclaimed watching the battle. Rita aimed her wand at Goro but Scorpina pushed her out of the way. Rita caught her balance and looked at her asking, "Why did you do that? We need to save Goldar!"

Rita watched as Goro tossed Goldar on his back. Goro jumped nearly ten feet and stomped hard on Goldar's chest. Goldar screamed again, "Rita! Please I beg you!"  
Rita fired a blast from her wand. It struck Goro in the back as he staggered forward. Kahn said angrily, "This will continue!"

Goro punched Goldar's face as the back of his head continued to hit the concrete. Goldar rolled over trying to escape but Goro didn't let up. He pounded one arm after another. Goldar screamed out as tears came from his eyes. He cried aloud, "Please stop! I quit! Please let me go! I beg you!"

Goro let loose a few more punches and then proceeded to lift Goldar by his throat. Kahn looked at Goldar and shouted, "Finish him!"

The old man moved closer and raised his bony hands into the air and in an old, raspy voice said, "Your soul is mine!"

Green threads came from Goldar's chest and Into the mans hands. The sound was like that of a thick liquid boiling, Goldar again cried out, "Please help me! Someone please help!"

Goldar kicked around trying to get free but was too exhausted. Rita and her minions watched in horror. Goldar stopped moving as the man soon stopped. Kahn smiled saying, "Fatality!"

Goro tossed Goldar's broken body towards Rita. Rita hurried to Goldar and cradled his head. His body had turned pale black. She looked at his face saying, "Goldar...you were such rat, but I never wanted...this..."

Rita cried softly as her minions came over. Finster put a hand on her shoulder but said nothing. Rita's sobs turned to anger. She picked up her staff and hit Scorpina in the head. She fell to the ground as Rita said, "Why did you disobey me?"

The yellow ninja became engulfed in flames. The white, pale man said in a dead, almost mono tone voice, "Lamie, come here."

"Yes Quan Chi," Scorpina said as she stood and walked to him and stood by the yellow ninja.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

Quan Chi said, "Lamie is one of my most trusted undead. She has been watching you and kept us informed of your...many failures."

Kahn spoke to the old man. "Shang Tsung, go ready the forces of Outworld."

Tsung began, "We should..."

Kahn shouted, "You do as I say!"

"Yes..." he said as headed to the portal.

"Quan Chi, heal Goro," Kahn said.

Quan Chi moved to Goro and began using his power to heal his wounds. Kahn said to Rita "You made a grave mistake. You attacked Scorpions wife."

Kahn walked to Scorpion and put a hand on his shoulder and asked more calmly than he had been with Shang Tsung, "Do you want your revenge?"

The ninja nodded. Rita said, "Just try it bub!"

Scorpion vanished and appeared behind her and punched her from behind. She swung her staff at him. She pushed it hard into his chest. His body engulfed in fire and burned her staff as she said, "How dare you!"

She fired a red blast from her eyes as Scorpion vanished again and reappeared behind her. He launched a kunai at her as it stabbed into her chest. He grabbed the rope it was tied to and hurled her towards him shouting, "Get over here!"

He caught her by the throat and held her. Kahn moved close and opened his hand as green came from her chest and into Kahn s hand. She screamed and kicked as he took her soul. Finster said, "Oh my...Rita..."

Scorpion tossed her body into space. He vanished and appeared next to Lamie. Kahn looked at Finster, Squatt, and Baboo and said, "I'll give you a chance to leave."

The three of them high tailed it out of the castle. Kahn walked towards Goro and said, "You have fought well. You take all the time you need to rest. I shouldn't need you for a while."

Goro nodded saying, "Thank you emperor."

Kahn said, "Was he difficult?"

Goro said, "He was one of the best swordsman I have faced. If I was a human, he would have killed me. Luckily, a Shokans heart, is on the right side of the chest and five inches lower. However, no one is a match for Goro."

The wounds had closed up but were still visible. It would take time for him to completely heal but the jump start from Quan Chi would help. Shao Kahn sat down in Rita's chair and said, "We will need to make plans to conquer the Power Rangers and take the Earthrealm."

Goro looked at Kahn and said, "What about the tarkatan army?"

"A great idea! Summon the Tarkatan army Kitana!" Shao Kahn called out as he looked at the woman in blue. She nodded and headed for the portal.

In Angel Grove six teenagers with attitude were in their history class. Miss Applebee had given an assignment to be done. Everyone gave a presentation about what they would do if they were president.

"Kimberly, your next," Miss Applebee said.

Kimberly stood up with a few notes and went to the front of the room. Kim was dressed in a white tank top and pink shorts and white tennis shoes. She took a breathe and spoke, "If I was president, I would protect the wildlife from being hunted for fun. If you want to hunt to feed yourself than that is fine but not just to kill animals. "

"Thats a stupid idea," Bulk interrupted. Kim rolled her eyes at him and continued.

"I would also do away with guns. Not everyone is mentally capable of safely using a gun. Lastly, twice a year, all clothes would be 95 percent off," she smiled as she stopped.

Trini laughed and said, "Like you need anymore clothes."

Tommy said, "Yeah, every time we are in her room and she takes her clothes off, they stay there."

Kimberly looked at Tommy with wide eyes and put finger to her lips. Jason turned to Tommy and asked, "What was that?"

"Uh...nothing," Tommy said facing forward quickly.

Jason grinned as he said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tommy shook his head and stayed silent. Jason looked back at Kim who was covering her face. Zack asked Tommy, "Were yall gettin jiggy with it?"

Tommy still stayed silent as Billy asked, "Jiggy with what?"

Jason looked at him saying, "It' nothing, is it Tommy?"

Kim quickly sat down and punched Tommy in the shoulder who was sitting beside her desk. He looked at her and caught Jason laughing.

Miss Applebee finally said, "Lets move on class. Bulk and Skull its your turn."

Bulk and Skull made there way to the front of the class. Bulk was wearing a big white t shirt with a black bikers jacket, black pants, and boots. Skull had a black shirt on, with black pants, and tennis shoes.

Bulk began, "If we were president, we would make the Power Rangers reveal their identities!"

Kim laughed and said, "And I am the one with bad ideas?"

Skull looked at Kim and said, "Quiet dweeb!"

Bulk went on saying, "We would also make sure that school was cancelled, forever!"

Skull shouted, " Awesome!"

"Kimberly would also have to kiss me," Bulk added and made kissing face.

Kim looked at him and said, "I don't care how bad the other party was, I would vote for them."

Skull said, "That's alright, I'd be the other party and you would have to kiss me instead."

Kim hung her head in defeat. Miss Applebee said, "Luckily, this was about simply thinking about what you would do, not whether or not they are good ideas. Bulk and Skull, you both get A's."

Skull looked at Bulk and said, "The letter I just heard was...something other than F. I didn't quite hear it."

"Numb Skull! We got A's!" Bulk exclaimed.

The bell rang and Miss Applebee said, "Have a good weekend. No homework this weekend."

Everyone stood and exited the room. As soon as they were all out Jason burst out with laughter. Kimberly quickly left the others and went to her locker, embarrassed. Jason looked at Tommy and asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Tommy shook his head and opened his locker saying, "Its nothing."

Trini said, "Are we still going to play frizbee?"

"Affirmative," Billy said.

Zach said, "I am ready to go do something other than sit at a desk."

Trini got a frizbee out of her locker and said, "Alright lets go."

Shao Kahn waited for Shang Tsung and Kitana to return from Outworld. He got up from his chair when Kitana camethrough. She was staring out at the earth. Kahn looked at her and asked, "Kitana, How would you like to be my general? You would be second in command and answer only to me?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't want any part in this. This is not what I want."

"Its is an honor to have such a place here," Kahn said.

Kitana said, "All you do is conquer innocent realms. Not thinking about the people of the realm."

"Do you want the job,?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Not really," she said.

Kahn asked, "You don't want to have an important job?"

"I don't want anything to do with you," she said.

"Fine, Goro shall have the honor!" He yelled.

Kahn looked at Shang Tsung as he returned from the portal. Behind him was Baraka, leader the Tarkatan army. Kahn looked at Baraka and said, "I need you to defeat the Power Rangers."

"It will be done," Baraka said. He and his army made there way to the portal and vanished.

The six made their way outside. Kimberly refused to look at Tommy. Along the way, Trini went on about how much she loved frizbees. As soon as they were there, Trini threw the frizbee to Zach. Zach caught it and threw it to Billy. Billy threw it to Tommy but it went way over his head and through some bushes.

Tommy said, "Where were you throwing that?"

Billy apologized as Tommy went to get it. He made his way through the tall, thick bushes and saw some creatures walking close to him. There was about 40 of them. They all had dark brown skin, black eyes, bald, and long sharp teeth. Their arms had a small sharp blade on the top of their arm. They also smelled terrible.  
Tommy wasn't sure what to make of them. Then Tommy saw one who was larger than the rest. It stood in front of the pack of nearly 40 creatures and growled. It locked its eyes on Tommy. Tommy had a bad feeling about this. He knew something was about to happen, and he also wasn't afraid to ask for help. He called out, "Hey guys! Come quick!"

Jason heard Tommy and looked at his team saying, "Come on guys, its probably putties!"

Everyone jogged through the park and into the bushes and laid their eyes on the creatures. Trini asked, "What are those things?"

"They don't look happy, "Kim said.

The leader looked at Tommy and the group and tried to speak through its long,overlapping teeth, "I am Baraka, leader of the Tarkatan army. We are here to exterminate you all!"

"Your gonna have a hard time with that," Tommy told him.

Baraka said, "You are out numbered. You cannot stand up to an army. You shall all die!"

"I don't think so," Jason said.

Baraka shouted, "Attack!"

The Tarkatan army moved forward on the team. Baraka moved towards Tommy. Baraka threw a punch and Tommy countered with a kick to the stomach. Baraka charged in but constantly found himself unable to land a hit on this fierce warrior.

Jason and the team battled the army. Numbers played heavily in the fight. Jason easily knock tarkatas to the ground. Zach held his own as well. Trini and Kim battled together, working together to defeat the horde. Billy used the skills he had learned in Jason's karate class.

Eventually the numbers picked up. Even Jason had trouble handling so many tarkatas. The five found themselves surrounded. Jason saw Trini and Zach on his left and Billy and Kim on the right. Jason called out, "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded as Jason shouted, "It's morphin' ti..."

Jason was cut off as he saw his four friends fall face first to the ground. Jason looked back seeing the tarkatas had attacked. His friend laid unconscious. Before he could morph, they attacked together. Jason punched a few but eventually was knocked down. A tarkata punched him with his fist which felt like stone. Jason fell down, unconscious.

Baraka fell on his back and grew angry. He stood up and from his arms extended two long blades. He laughed and ran at Tommy. Tommy dodged backwards trying to avoid the blades. He couldn't block or counter sharp blades. A swing of the blades cut Tommys arm. He held his arm and survayed the damage. Blood dripped from his arm as he landed a kick to Barakas head.

Tommy grabbed his morpher and held it ready. Baraka was not letting Tommy have the chance. Tommy dropped his morpher as Baraka knocked it out of his hands with his blade. The army advanced on Tommy. He struggled trying to get to his morpher .

A tarkata hit him from behind. Tommy fell on the ground as they kicked him. He saw his morpher in arms reach. He reached out trying to grasp the cold metal that would save him. He glanced up and saw Baraka standing over him. He lifted a leg. He watched Barakas leg come down. And then...

Baraka laughed at Tommy as he laid unconscious. He made a small cut on Tommy's other arm. Baraka shouted, "Come everyone! Lets leave! These could not stand up to the fierce power of the Tarkatan Army!"

A portal opened as the army left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy, yo Tommy. Wake up bro," the voice of Jason sounded.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked up seeing Jason shaking him. Tommy sat up slowly and held the back of his head. He stared at the ground as he rubbed his head saying, "What happened?"

"I'd say we lost round one," Jason said. Jason helped Tommy stand as he still held his head.

Tommy said, "We better contact..."

Before he could finish, everyone automatically were teleported to the Command Center. In a flash of six colors, each ranger found themselves before Zordon.

"Rangers! Your ok!" Alpha said, welcoming them.

"So whats going on," Trini asked.

Kim asked, "Who were those goons?"

Zach asked, "Why did they attack us?"

"What did they want with us?" Billy asked.

"Who sent them?" Jason asked.

Tommy said nothing but stared at the floor. Zordon answered, "Rangers, a new enemy has begun his attempt to take earth as his own. A villian with more power than anyone I can imagine. Behold the viewing globe."

The six turned and looked at the viewing globe which began showing pictures of their new foe. Zordon explained, "This is Shao Kahn. The emperor of Outworld."

"Whats an out world?" Zach asked.

Zordon answered, "Earth is but one of many realms, or worlds. Shao Kahn challenges the greatest fighters with his and if he loses, he must wait 500 more years before he can try again. However, if he wins, he claims the realm and merges it with his realm known as Outworld. A barren waste land of darkness, just as Shao Kahn likes it."

The rangers saw images of Kahn alongside a four armed creature. Kim asked, "What is that?"

Zordon answered, "Goro, from a race known as the Shokan. A race of four armed warriors."

"A very interesting looking beast," Billy said.

Trini said, "We may end up battling Goro right?"

"It is possible," Zordon answered.

"Rita never came up with anything that scary," Trini said.

Zordon continued, "The warriors you faced today were called tarkatas and their leader known as Baraka..."

Tommy interrupted saying, "Who I hope to get my hands on. He wasn't winning, even with those blades."

Zordon said, "I anticipate Kahn sending the army back to finish you. Be ready."

"We will," Jason said.

Tommy looked at Jason and said, "Jason, look. I know your the leader but...can I..."

Jason smiled and put his hand on Tommy shoulder and said, "Yes, you can fight Baraka."

Tommy smiled saying, "Thanks."

Jason told him, "Make sure he gets one of your back spinning heel kicks."

Tommy said, "You got it."

Up on the moon, the heavy set Wario was waiting. He looked at his watch and said, "It's been 12 hours. He musta be there now."

Wario belched and began making his way towards the castle. He shuffled as he waddled his way to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the old man named Shang Tsung answered the door. He said, "It's about time. Get in here."

He opened the door as Wario nearly had to turn sideways to fit. He followed Shang Tsung up a set of stairs. On the top floor, Shao Khan was sitting in his chair. Shang approached saying, "Wario has returned."

"You saida come back ina 12 hours to. Be paid," Wario said.

"Yes, good job Wario. You have done well today," Shao Khan said.

"I do geta paid, right?" Wario asked.

"You get paid. I am a conqueror of my word," Kahn said. He walked to a table with a big white bag. As Kahn picked them up, Wario farted. The sound echoed through the room.

Wario simply laughed. Kahn picked up the box as he handed the box to Shang Tsung saying, "You give this to him."

Kahn moved away as Tsung said, "But sir..."

"Do it!" Kahn commanded.

Shang Tsung covered his nose as he handed Wario the bag as he said, "It's about time."

Wario reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate donut. He took a bite and said, "I love donuts."

Kahn said, "I'm sure you do..."

Wario ate many donuts and continued to lick his fingers and lips. He burped loud as footsteps came from a portal. Baraka and the army moved towards Shao Kahn. Kahn walked to Baraka and asked, "How did it go?"

Baraka answered, "It was a flawless victory."

Kahn said, "So they weren't too challenging?"

Baraka laughed and said, "They presented no challenge."

"Their morphed versions were obsolete?" Kahn asked.

"They never had the chance, sir," Baraka said.

"Excellent Baraka. I don't see why Rita had so much problems. Tomorrow, we finish them! Tomorrow you will all kill them. Do we have this understanding?" Kahn asked.

The army gave cheers and whistles. Baraka said, "It will be easy."

Kahn said, "Once I take out the Power Rangers, earthrealm will be mine. But I must defeat them first. Everyone get the rest you need. A meal will be prepared by Shang Tsung."

Kitana walked into the room overhearing the conversation and said, "Taking over another innocent realm. The people who live there might not like that. They are innocent, you know."

Kahn looked at her and said, "This will not take long. We will be on our way tomorrow evening."

"To take over another realm..." Kitana said as she shook her head.

"It's what we do, Kitana. It's what we live for," Kahn said.

"One day you won't get to take over a realm. You will be defeated. I look forward to that day," Kitana said.

Kahn laughed saying, "No one can stand up to my army. I am too powerful!"

"You over confidence will be your down fall," she told him.

"I say to you Kitana, you are not treating your father very well," Kahn said.

Kitana said, "Step father! You are not my father! I know who my father is..was..."

Kitana stormed out and want to her room. Kitana stared out the window into space. She thought of how Shao Kahn wasted time with conquering realms day after day. She prayed one day it would stop. There was no reason for this. No reason at all.

All of the tarkatas hurried to the big dining room. Goro walked by them all and gave high fives to many of them, as they walked by. Kahn looked at Goro saying, "It's good to see your wounds have healed."

"As am I. The tarkatan army was successful I assume?" Goro asked.

"Of course. Did you think otherwise?" Kahn asked.

Goro said, "I expected only victory."

Scorpion and Lamie stepped into the room as Lamie said, "This was the easiest take over we have done."

Goro looked at her and said, "Come here and give me a hug. Its been too long."

Lamie walked to Goro. He leaned down and embrassed her with all four arms and easily lifted her as he said, "It's been far too long."

"Too long indeed. I was wondering how long I would have to deal with Rita," she said.

Goro put her down as he put a hand on Scorpion's shoulder saying, "She is away from Rita, and safe, right?"

Scorpion spoke in a voice that sounded like fire, "She is indeed."

Kahn walked to his crew and said, "I will ready the Outworld forces and be ready to merge with earthrealm."

Kahn headed to the portal and vanished. Goro and the others went to the dining room with all the tarkatas having their meal. Goro stood by the long table and said, "In the morning, we shall witness the merger of Outworld with what seems to be the greatest realm. The earthrealm!"

The tarkatas all raised their voices in agreement as Goro went on, "It has been an honor to serve with you all. I will await the news of victory. This will be the easiest victory."

Goro took a glass of wine and raised it into the air and said, "To the tarkatan army of Outworld!"

The army as well as everyone else raised the glasses and in unison shouted, "To the tarkatan army!"

Goro drank from his glass which was small in his hand as he said, "I need more!"

He saw the jug containing wine on the counter. A few of the tarkatas ran for it as well. Goro ran very fast and held back several Tarkatas and grabbed the big jug. One tarkata said, "Hey, no fair!"

Goro laughed saying, "Too slow!"

Goro filled the glass of the tarkata and took a swig and walked to Kitana's room. He knocked lightly. Kitana called out, "Who is it?"

"Bad company, Goro said.

"Come in," she told him.

Goro opened the door and walked through as he had to duck his head. Goro asked, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she said glumly.

"First, you need some wine," he said handing her the jug.

She refused and said, "You know I don't drink wine."

Goro took another drink and said, "That just means more for me. So whats wrong?"

"Kahn..." she said.

Goro said, "I thought so."

"I'm tired of this. Why do we even do this?" Kitana asked.

"For the glory of Outworld," Goro said as he drank again.

"Sounds like a waste of time," Kitana said.

Goro said, "Yes, but fighting isn't. I love to fight, and drink wine..."

"I'm sure the people of each realm don't want to live in a dark wasteland as a slave," Kitana said.

"Kahn doesn't enslave people. The ones who choose to serve him are usually given something decent to do in Outworld," he said.

Kitana said, "Still a waste. Can you imagine having to live in Outworld? You live in Shokana. A place Kahn hasn't taken over...yet."

"I believe I am important enough that he would leave my realm alone," Goro said.

"What is to stop him from taking over your realm," she asked.

"Nothing," he admitted. "But I doubt it."

"This needs to stop," she said.

Goro took another drink and said, "Everything will be alright. I'm going to go, this wine is getting to me."

Goro waved and stood up as he hit his head on the top of the door frame, leaving a huge dent in the top. Kitana laid back as another sleepless night was upon her.

At the Youth Center, Jason and the other four were sitting at a table with juice. They watched as Tommy was practicing his martial arts against a punching bag while Billy steadied it. Jason took a sip of his juice as he said, "Looks like Tommy is eager to fight Baraka."

"He has been training for quite a while," Kim said.

Trini said, "I think he wants to be ready."

"We all do," Zach said.

They watched as Tommy threw a few combinations and a few kicks. Billy kept hold of the bag as best as he could. Billy said to him, "Are you nervous?"

"No, just ready to get this over with," Tommy said.

"I'm sure you will send Baraka packing," Billy said.

Kim asked Jason, "Do you think they will attack soon?"

"I dont see why not. I would assume that they figured we were easy and want to do this quickly," Jason said.

Zach said, "So how do we beat these guys?"

Jason said, "Well, if Tommy can handle Baraka, we should be able to handle the army. But we should morph before the fight. I didn't think they would know we would need to morph."

Trini said, "They aren't putties though. There are 40 of them."

Jason nodded, "I know. Maybe we should get into a more open space so we surrounded by bushes and people at the park."

Zach said, "How about the outskirts near the skate park? That's big open field."

Jason said, "Good idea. We can head there. Somehow, they had way of knowing where we were. They will do it again."

Kim said, "I'm in."

"Me too," Trini said.

"Me three," Zach added.

Tommy and Billy had made their way over as Tommy said, "I'm ready."

The six made their way outside and headed towards the skate park. Jason began talking, "Alright team, here is our game plan."

"To kick their butts!" Zach said.

Jason said, "Exactly. Tommy will fight their leader, Baraka. The rest of us have the army to deal with."

"How do we beat them?" Billy asked.

"I assume just like the putties. They could only take so much before they quit," Jason said.

Kim asked, "What if they can't be beaten."

"Then this Kahn guy is brainless. If I was a conqueror I would make sure I could defeat everyone on my team," Jason said

"Good point," Tommy said. "Just in case someone tried to rise up against you."

Trini said, "I will never understand evil."

"Where do you find reliable help at?" Kim asked

"Do you force them to help?" Billy asked.

Tommy added, "Their day job is conqeroring, so they can't pay anyone."

The team continued to talk as they made their way along. On the horizon, Jason could see the army. Jason said, "Hear we go."

The army advanced closer as Kim asked, "Do you see Baraka?"

Jason shook his head and said, "Tommy, we will move closer. You stay here and keep watching. I'm sure Baraka will show up last."

"You got it," Tommy said.

Jason looked at the other four and said, "Let's go."

The five walked side by side as the army moved closer. The army encirled the five and extended their arm blades. Jason shouted, "It's morphin' time!"

Mastodon!

Pterodactyl!

Triceratops!

Saber toothed tiger!

Tyrannosaurus!

Each ranger changed into their respective suits. Jason called out, "Let's show these guys they picked the wrong planet to conqueror!"

The army moved closer. Jason drew his sword and charged ahead. Slashing a few Tarkatas sending them to the ground. Kim and Trini fought together as Kim shot arrows at the army and Trini struck the dangerous foes with her daggers. Zach used his axe to cut down the army and Billy used his lance to knock down many tarkats at once.

Baraka finally appeared at the end of the hill. Tommy walked closer. Baraka moved forward as well. Baraka shouted, "Your end is near!"

Tommy didn't say a word. He simply walked closer and threw the first punch, sending Baraka to the ground. He held his face and stood up and extended his arm blades. Baraka said, "My blades shall taste your blood!"

Tommy still said nothing. He quickly took out his morpher and transformed into the green ranger. He drew his dagger and used it to defend against Baraka's blades. Tommy didn't let the  
reach disadvantage affect the battle. He struck Baraka time and time again.

Baraka fell back. He growled as he stood up and held one blade still and struck the blade and created a spark. The spark fired at Tommy as he fell down. Baraka advanced as Tommy got to one knee and played a tune on his dagger as three bolts of electricity struck Baraka. Baraka  
groaned as his metal blades heated momentarily.

Tommy charged at Baraka and struck him time and time again. Baraka could not handle Tommy. Tommy then preformed his back spinning heel kick, connecting with Baraka head.  
Baraka spun around and landed face first on the ground.

"I knew you couldn't defeat me on your own," Tommy said.

Then Tommy got an idea. He called out, "Guys let me use the Power Blaster!"

Zach tossed Tommy his axe. Tommy caught it as Baraka charged forward. Tommy put the axe into gun mode and fired at Baraka. The blast knocked Baraka backwards. Tommy tossed the axe into the air shouting, "Power Axe!"

Kim tossed Tommy her bow. He caught it and realized he was holding a bow but couldn't figure out where the arrows came from. He saw Baraka charging again as he held one end and hit  
Baraka with the other end. Kim called out to him, "Tommy, thats not how you use that!"

Baraka fell down from the attack as Tommy tossed the bow into the air and shouted, "Power Bow!"

Trini threw her daggers at Tommy as he caught them. Using two daggers felt better than just one. He struck Baraka even with the reach disadvantage. Baraka fell down again as Tommy tossed the daggers into the air shouting, "Power Daggers!"

Billy tossed his lance. Tommy again caught it and whirled it around like a staff. He struck Baraka with a quick and blinding assault. Baraka fell again as Tommy split the weapon in two and tossed them into the air shouting, "Power Lance!"

Jason threw his sword. Tommy caught it and smiled as he felt at home. He struck Baraka with great skill, making Baraka look like a child fighting a skilled swordsman. Baraka fell yet again as Tommy tossed it up into the air shouting, "Power Sword!"

Tommy leapt into the air and grabbed the new weapon shouting, "Power Blaster!"

Baraka slowly stood up as Tommy aimed the weapon carefully. Tommy fired at Baraka as he shouted, "Fire!"

The blaster fired a bright yellow laser beam. However, Tommy was immediately thrown hard to the ground. The recoil the Power Blaster had was too much for Tommy to handle. Tommy bumbled around as the Power Blaster came apart.

Jason struck one tarkata after another. They would fall down and get back up only to take some more. Jason could recall previous monsters that took less damage before retreating. He pulled out his blade blaster and set it to gun mode and used his hand to steady himself and fired. Many tarkatas fell down groaning in pain.

Jason noticed the tarkatas that were shot laid still. The blast must have been too much. He shouted, "Guys shoot them!"

Each ranger took out their blade blaster and fired rounds of fire as holes burned through the skin of the tarkatas. One after another each tarkata was finished.

Tommy stood up as Baraka laughed saying, "Your failure will be your defeat!"

The other five hurried to Tommy and stood slightly behind him. Tommy said, "Let's attack him together!"

Everyone else shouted, "Right!"

Every ranger jumped into the air with blade blasters ready. Billy and Zach landed and ran past  
Baraka and struck him. Trini ,and Kim fired their blasters while in the air. Jason struck Baraka knocking him into the air. Tommy used his dagger to hit Baraka back down to the ground.

Baraka growled as he stood up and created sparks from his blades firing them at his opponents. Tommy recognized the attack and used his dagger to play a tune. The spark hit Tommy and bounced off and struck Baraka. The other five rangers fell down from the sparks.

Jason stood up and called out, "He just wants to shoot us? Fine. Tower formation!"

Jason stood in the center with Billy and Zach next to him. Trini and Kim stood on their shoulders. They each fired their blaster to the center, creating a diamond shaped wave of energy. The wave fired at Baraka. Tommy used his dagger to play a tune and caused lightning bolts to surround the wave of energy. The electric wave struck Baraka dead on. Baraka flew backwards as he fell on his head.

Tommy hurried to the disassembled Power Blaster and hurried to reassemble it. He gripped the  
handle ready to fire. He called out, "Everyone. I need help!"

Jason and Billy stood on opposite sides of Tommy and held the Power Bow steady. The other three braced Tommy. Tommy fired as the yellow laser came from the metallic blaster. Baraka was struck and erupted in a massive explosion.

Tommy smiled to himself inside his helmet now that Baraka was defeated. He looked at Jason and said, "Now I see why you have the others help you with this."

"You thought I was holding it by myself? What did you think everyone else was doing?," Jason told him.

Tommy shrugged and said, "It looked like everyone else posed.

Zach said, "Is that it? Not going to grow?"

"Good, I don't want to see those teeth in giant form," Kim said.

Jason said, "Good job guys!"

The rangers demorphed as Tommy said, "I'm gonna head home. I wanna take it easy."

Jason high fived Tommy and said, "I agree. See ya later bro."

The rangers each headed for home. The story of the defeat of the Tarkatan army would only be the beginning.

Shao Kahn returned from Outworld and walked towards Goro, Lamie, and Scorpion. He looked very pleased. He spoke to them as he was excited, "The forces of Outworld are ready to merge with earthrealm!"

Goro said, "Excellent. We are just awaiting Baraka and the army."

Kahn asked, "You mean they haven't returned?"

Goro shook his head.

Kahn was a little confused as he said, "He has had ample time. Where is he?"

Kahn stared at earth from the top floor of the castle, wondering where his army was at.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It had been three days since the defeat to the Tarkatan army. Kahn had been quiet the last few days and remained in his room. The loss of his tarkatan comrades weighed heavy on Shao Kahn. He thought of the victories that the army had won in the past.

Goro decided to visit the emperor. He knocked on the door as Kahn asked, "Who is it?"

"Goro," the Shokan said.

"You may enter," Kahn said.

Goro walked in and asked, "How are you?"

Kahn said, "Very unhappy."

"The army?" Goro asked.

"Yes," Kahn replied. "I lost. We lost."

Goro said, "A minor delay."

Kahn said, "We never lose. The army overtook anything that stood in our way."

"Indeed," Goro said.

"Outworld had prepared for the merger. I had to explain that there would be a delay. We were so close," Kahn said.

"The army was legendary," Goro said.

"Now the army is no more. How does 41 skilled warriors lose to 6 weak and pathetic fools?" Kahn asked.

"I do not know Kahn. Perhaps they are more formidable than we thought. Maybe we need a new plan," Goro said.

"Something that will end in success," Kahn said.

Goro said, "I have an idea."

Before school began, Zordon called each ranger to the Command Center. Kimberly was the last one to teleport to the group. She appeared in a flash of pink light and said, "What is it, Zordon?"

"First, I wanted to congratulate you all on your previous victory," he told them.

Tommy couldn't help as he smiled and said, "I'm still excited about the army's defeat."

"I agree. They were formidable," Billy said.

Jason said, "This will definitely earn us a target on our backs. He HAS to be wondering what happened."

"Yes Jason," Zordon said. "We must expect something new and dangerous next."

"Who knows what that will be," Zach said.

Trini added, "Or when."

Zordon said, "Expect the unexpected. Shao Kahn is the most mysterious foe I have ever encountered. His ways of thinking and ideas are second to none. He will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Now Rita doesn't seem so bad," Zach said.

Jason asked, "Does Shao Kahn have no way to make his monsters grow? Baraka didn't grow. We didn't need the zords."

"I am uncertain. Assume he does," Zordon said.

Tommy said, "That will give us a big advantage if he doesn't."

Suddenly, the alarm went off in the Command Center. Jason asked, "What is it?

Zordon said, "Alpha, begin scanning the area."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said as he moved to the control panel. He pushed a few buttons as he said, "This is strange..."

"What is it?" Trini asked.

Alpha looked at the rangers saying, "I don't detect anything. There is nothing in Angel Grove."

The rangers all exchanged glances as Zordon said, "Alpha, try scanning a wider area. There is something out there."

Billy moved to another control panel and said, "I'll see if the viewing globe can show us anything at all."

The other rangers watched images of various locations in Angel Grove. Nothing out of the ordinary was found. Alpha turned to face the rangers as he said, "Ai yai yai, I don't detect anything at all. Whatever it is, I can't locate it."

Trini said, "Maybe the computer isn't working right."

"I don't think anything appears to be malfunctioning," Billy said.

Kim asked, "What if there really isn't anything at all?"

"But there has to be," Tommy said.

Zach said, "So what should we do?"

Alpha said, "We can't do anything at the moment."

As everyone talked, Jason kept watching the viewing globe. He kept looking and watching. If there was a monster, he didn't want to miss it. After a few minutes he thought out loud and said, "Zordon..."

"Yes Jason?" Zordon said.

Jason asked, "What if the monster is invisible?"

Zordon said, "That is possible."

"If our equipment is working correctly, then there is a monster that we can't see, maybe," Jason said.

Billy said, "That will make for a difficult confrontation."

Zordon said, "Go ahead and go to school. If there is a monster we will contact you. I see no reason in spending time looking for a monster we can't see. It will appear or something will happen to draw us out."

"Right Zordon," Tommy said.

"Let's teleport," Jason said.

"We will be in touch," Alpha said.

With a push of a button, each ranger vanished and reappeared at school. Zach said, "I'll see yall later. I got history class."

Zach hurried to his locker and grabbed a few books. He made sure he had his homework and headed to class. As he walked, he felt a strange hot, muggy air on the back of his neck. It felt like someone breathing on his neck. He turned around to see who it was and saw no one.

Zach rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the hotness. He covered his nose as he smelled something putrid. The smell was beyond description. Zach nearly gagged from whatever it was.

He covered his nose and began walking again. As he hurried, he felt the hot air again. He looked back as he walked but saw nothing but the smell was still as strong as ever.

Zach saw the door which was his first class of the day. He reached for the doorknob but felt something slimy wrap around his mouth, closing his mouth shut. He could feel a body behind him. The strength of the person was incredible. The other arm was wrapped around Zach's waist and one of his arms.

Zach struggled but it was no use. He glanced down, feeling the slimy hand over his mouth but saw nothing. This must have been the invisible...

Seconds later Zach found himself surrounded by darkness and very cold. He tried to look around but he could see nothing. He rubbed his arms to try and stay warm. He brought his communicator and pushed a button and said, "Zordon, this is Zach."

He waited but heard nothing. He tried again, "Zordon, do you hear me?"

He still heard nothing. He spoke a third time, "Alpha...Jason, does anyone hear me?"

No one responded. Zach rubbed his arms again, feeling the sheer cold cutting into his skin.

Kimberly went into the bathroom to make sure her make up and hair weren't in need of repair. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a little messed up. She opened her purse and took her comb out as well as her make up kit. She already had smudges. She would need to polish up if she were to keep impressing Tommy.

As she brushed her hair, she felt warm muggy breathe on her neck. She bit her lip as she looked back, only to see no one there. She thought maybe the heat had been turned on. She went back to her hair as a slimy hand covered her mouth. She struggled to get free but couldn't.

Moments later, she saw nothing but black. She couldn't see anything. She wiped her chin and lips of the slim. It felt worse than mucous. She wiped it on her pants. She waved her hand in front of her face but couldn't see anything. She shivered as she held her hands in front of her and tried to find a wall or a door. She bumped into a shoulder saying, "Who is there?"

A familiar voice said, "Kim?"

"Zach!" She called out.

Zach put his arm around her and said, "What happened?"

She said, "A slim ball with bad breath, that's what happened. Next thing I know, I'm in here..."

"Wherever here is," Zach said.

"Have you found a way out?" Kim asked.

"Are you crazy? I can't find anything" Zach said.

Kim said, "Ok, maybe that was a stupid question. I was just hoping that there was a way out of this room."

Zach said, "I don't think this is a room."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she began to rub her arms.

"There is no echo in here," he said.

Kim shouted "help" as loud as she could. Sure enough, there was no echo.

She rubbed her arms saying, "Have you tried to morph?"

Zach said, "No."

She took out her morpher and shouted, "Pterodactyl!"

She clicked the red button on the side but nothing happened. She sighed as she sat on the cold ground. She heard Zach's teeth chattering. She moved against him as they huddled together. She said, "I didn't think it was a bad idea to dress in shorts for the spring today."

"I hear you," he said.

Trini headed for the snack machine to get a candy bar before she headed to class. She finally stopped at the machine and put her backpack down and looked in her wallet. As she searched her wallet for a dollar, she smelled something terrible. She waved her hand in front of her face in an attempt to fan the smell. It didn't help.

She quickly put the money into the machine to hurry and move away from the smell. She pressed the button combination for the candy bar she wanted and watched her Snickers fall as something grabbed her around her face. A hand pressed against her mouth covered in slim. She tried to escape but couldn't.

A few seconds later, she was in a dark and cold room. She couldn't see anything at all. She said in a scared tone, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Zach said, "Yes."

"Zach?" She asked.

"Your here too? This is getting bad," he said

"Have you tried to contact Zordon?" She asked.

"Doesn't work," she heard Kims voice say.

"Kim?" She asked.

Kim replied, "I'm here."

Trini shivered and sat beside the two and said, "Is there a way out?"

"I don't think so," Zach said as he began shaking from the cold.

Jason, Tommy, and Billy all had the same first class together. Jason sat in the front row next to his friend Keith, whom had just moved to Angel Grove. Jason had shown him around school as well as a few places in the city. Jason greeted him saying, "What's up bro?"

"Tired. I stayed up late," Keith said.

"Studying for a test?" Jason asked.

Keith replied, "No. Playing Mortal Kombat trilogy on my Nintendo 64."

Jason laughed and said, "You and those video games."

Keith said, "Maybe you need to play some games yourself."

"I like the outdoors just fine as well as working out and training," Jason said.

Billy and Tommy sat behind Jason and Keith. Tommy leaned towards Keith and said, "You know we have a test today, right?"

Keith said, "Of course..."

Just then, Bulk and Skull walked into the classroom. They pushed their way to the back of the room and sat at their usual desks. Miss Applebee glanced at them and said, "Your on time today?"

Bulk asked, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Skull repeated Bulk , "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"Your tardy record is beyond reason, "she said.

Bulk said, "Look, we'll be late tomorrow, I promise."

Skull laughed and said, "Yeah, tomorrow!"

Bulk looked at Skull and said, "Quit copying me! Dimwit!"

Miss Applebee then asked, "Should I assume you didn't take a shower last night?"

"What's the point?" Bulk asked.

Billy said, "The purification you are emitting is immense."

Bulk lifted his right leg and let off a long, loud fart. Skull held his nose saying, "Bulk!"

Bulk laughed as everyone made disgusted groans. Miss Applebee covered her mouth and nose saying, "That's terrible!"

Jason shook his head and noticed Tommy getting out of his seat. Miss Applebee asked, "Where are you going?"

"I forgot my homework," he told her.

She smiled warmly and said, "Of course you did. Hurry back."

Tommy hurried to his locker and opened it. Before he got his homework, he felt warm air on the back of his neck. He looked back but didn't see anything. He turned back towards his locker when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He struggled against the strength of the foe. He tried to hip toss whoever or whatever it was but its strength was great. He used his elbow to strike where he thought a head might be.

For a second, Tommy saw a green slimy hand loosening its grip on him as he heard a groan which did not sound human. Tommy took a few steps forward before turning around. However, he didnt see anything still. Tommy moved so his back was very close to the locker. He didn't want to give his back a chance to be taken again. He still saw nothing.

Suddenly, he felt something hot grab his leg. It lifted Tommy into the air as he hung upside down by whatever had his leg. It shook Tommy violently as he tried to save himself.

After a few seconds, Tommy found himself surrounded by cold darkness. He rubbed his arms as the cold bared down on Tommy skin. He felt a cold arm bump his. He asked, "Who is that?"

"Uhhh...Zach," Zach said with a shiver.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked.

Kim said, "Some place cold and dark."

"We need to contact Zordon," he said.

Trini said, "We tried th..."

"Zordon come in. This is Tommy," Tommy listened but heard nothing.

Trini said, "Nothing works here."

"No way out?" He asked.

Zach said, "No dude!"

Tommy could hear Zach's teeth chattering. He reached his arm out next to him and felt Zach's cold body. Tommy said. "Zach, your freezing!"

Tommy immediately put his arm around him saying, "Guys, we need to keep Zach warm.

Tommy felt two more bodies that were colder than his but much warmer than Zach's. Zach shivered as he said, "I hope Jason and Billy get here soon."

Goro walked to Shao Kahn who was sitting on his throne. Everyone else was also present. Kahn asked, "You are reporting good news. Aren't you?"

Goro said, "Four have been taken sir. The fifth will be soon."

"Excellent! Victory is near!" Kahn exclaimed.

Lamie asked, "What do we do now?"

Kahn said, "We prepare for one last battle. I will meet with the leader and explain the conditions for rescuing his teammates."

Kitana said, "I think you just want to see the face of the one who lead the victorious attack against your tarkatas."

"I want to see who is about to be eliminated. Who it is that will be crushed!" Kahn said.

"Just like I said. Your so predictable," Kitana said.

Kahn went on, "The taste of victory is so close!"

She looked at him and said, "Just don't be made to look bad. You already lost an army. How much worse will you look if you lose in front of one of them?"

Goro said, "This victory will be easy, Kitana."

"Probably, but this team has the most productive team of any realm. They did what no one has ever done," she said to Goro.

Kahn shouted, "Enough! Kitana, this will be end of this realm! I swear! Wario!"

The big, heavy man waddled his way closer as he asked, "What is it?"  
Kahn handed him an envelope and said, "See to it that this is delivered to the leader of the Power Rangers."

Wario took it and smelled it as he said, "No problem."

Wario waddled away as he farted, leaving a strong stench. He made his way to the door and walked out, headed for earth.

Goro asked, "When do we go to earth?"

"Very soon. Once the last ranger is captured, "Kahn said.

Miss Applebee began class as she said, "I wonder where Tommy is. He has been gone for a while now."

Jason wondered as well. He hadn't seen his friend for ten minutes now. Then Jason heard Skull say, "Bulk, is that you that smells?"

Bulk said, "That's not me, dimwit."

Then Bulk made a noise as everyone turned around to see Bulk flailing around. Skull asked, "Bulk, what is it?"

Bulk didn't answer as he grunted as he looked like something was holding him. Then Bulk let out a fart. Everyone held their noses as at that moment, a lizard like creature became visible. It was green with sharp teeth and black eyes. It had claws on its hands and a long tail. It wore a green ninja outfit. It covered its nose as it stared at Bulk in disgust and then in an instant, vanished.

Skull asked, "Where did it go?"

Miss Applebee said, "Class stay calm."

Keith said, "How do we stay calm with an invisible lizard in class?"

"Everything will be fine," Jason said.

Near Miss Applebee's desk a mouth formed without a body. A green liquid shot from its mouth. The liquid landed on Keith's face. Keith held his face as he groaned loud. Jason and Billy moved close to him as they could see steam coming from his face. The skin on his face began to melt away, revealing a section of his skull. Keith went limp and slumped to the floor. His hands also suffered the same demise.

Jason covered his mouth as many students crowded to see what was happening. Many covered their noses to save themselves from the smell. Miss Applebee said, "Everyone get out!"

Everyone pushed and shoved except for Jason and Billy. Jason faced away saying, "I can't believe he is dead..."

"Zordon might have some answers," Billy said.

Jason said, "Your right, we should check in. Stay close. We're going to hurry under the staircase just outside."

Billy nodded and said, "Lead the way."

Jason looked out the door and saw the empty hallway. He turned and headed for the staircase. He walked behind it and looked back to see...no one. He called out, "Billy!"

Jason desperately looked around. Did something happen to him? Had he been killed also? What about Tommy? He didn't bother hiding behind the staircase. He stood in the middle of the empty hallway and spoke into his communicator, "Billy, do you read me?"

He heard nothing. He tried someone else. "Tommy are you there? Zach? Kim? Trini? Zordon?"

"Yes Jason," he heard as the sound of Zordon's voice was comforting.

"I can't find the others or contact them. I think some green lizard that is invisible is behind this," Jason said.

"Teleport immediately, before it captures you also," Zordon said.

"Alright," he said.

Before Jason teleported, he saw a large man in a yellow and purple overalls approach. He said, "You are Jason?"

Jason asked cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Ima da Wario!" He said.

"The what?" Jason asked.

Wario repeated, "Wario! I have a letter for you. Its from Shao Kahn."

Jason took the letter as Wario turned and waddled as he left. Jason opened the letter and read, "To the leader of the Power Rangers. If you want to save your friends, come to the mountainside north of your city or they shall die."

Jason reached for his communicator again and said, "Zordon, I was sent a letter about the others. I have to go save them. Immediately."

"I presume a plot is beginning to unfold. Be very careful Jason. Let the power protect you," Zordon said.

Billy rubbed his arms as he felt the extreme cold against his skin. The darkness surrounded him as he tried to reach something, anything. However, he couldn't feel anything. He called out, "Hello!"

Then he heard Tommy, "Billy? They got you too?"

"Where are we?" Billy asked.

"Not sure, but its cold and dark," he heard Kimberly say with a weak voice.  
"Billy asked, "Who else is here?"

Trini said, "Jason must be the only one left."

"We should call Zordon," Billy said.

"We tried," Tommy said.

"Our morphers?" Billy asked again.

Kim said with a shiver, "They don't work either."

Billy sighed as he said, "Where is Zach?"

Tommy said, "He's here but his temperature is going down. He's been here the longest."

Billy felt his way to Zach as his skin was ice cold. Billy said nervously, "Zach, you have to hold on."

Billy gathered with everyone else to keep Zach warm. Zach shivered violently as Billy rubbed Zach's arms. Billy spoke, "We saw it."

"Saw what?" Trini asked.

Billy said, "The invisible enemy. Its a lizard of some kind."

"Oh gross..." Kim said.

"It tried to take Bulk during class but he had some...flatulence and the lizard appeared," Billy explained.

"Strange," Trini said as she began to shiver intensely.

Billy continued, "It went invisible again and spit some kind of acid at Keith. I won't go into detail but Keith died..."

Everyone was silent. Couple of sobs echoed throughout the room. Finally Zach said weakly, "I hope Jason kills it..."

Jason teleported near the mountainside. He looked around to get his bearings. In the distance, he could see a few figures. He walked closer cautiously since he was unaware of what he might be walking into. He could see the massive figure that was Shao Kahn come into view.

Jason watched Kahn move forward. Jason stopped walking. He wanted to avoid getting ganged up on. He let Kahn move farther from his crew. He stopped about twenty feet from him. He looked up at Kahn's towering frame. Jason felt short. His six foot tall body was short compared to what looked like over seven feet tall.

Kahn spoke, "I am Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld and conqueror of realms."

Jason said, "I'm Jason, lea..."

Kahn cut Jason off as he finished, "Leader of the Power Rangers."

"So what do you want?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to meet the leader of the opposing force, before I conquer earthrealm," Kahn said.

Jason told him, "You won't be taking the earth today or any day for that matter."

"You are confident. As a good leader should. A leader without confidence cannot see his comrades through the storm," Kahn said.

Jason said, "Yes, and your about to go through a long storm that will only stop when you stop, give up, or are destroyed."

"You mean killed. Something that no one has ever succeeded at doing," Kahn said.

"That is going to change," Jason said.

"Kahn went on, "I also wanted to see the one responsible for the death of Baraka and the Tarkatan army."

Jason said, "I wasn't the one who defeated Baraka. It was another teammate. I helped defeat the rest of the army actually."

"You didn't?" Kahn asked, slightly confused.

"Any of my teammates could have defeated Baraka," Jason said.

Kahn said, "So, your team have one or two formidable teammates."

Jason said, "We're all even. We're equals."

"That doesn't make sense," Kahn said.

Jason explained, "A good team doesn't need to have a team of strong fighters. We are all working towards the same goal. We protect our planet."

Kahn said, "How far has that nonsense gotten you today? All of your teammates are captured. You, the leader, are the only one left. If your team was that great, they would have been able to combat an invisible foe."

"And your Tarkatan army couldn't stand up to six warriors. Your plan you are using now won't work. Every time you attack, we will counter it," Jason told him.

"You are one of the greatest leaders I have faced. Many of the leaders I dealt with, crumbled under my boot. Some of them cowered and surrended. However, the few that were brave enough to stand up to me were cut down. Killed by my warriors," Kahn said.

Jason said, "So where are my friends?"

"They are nice and cozy. I have trapped them in a portal," Kahn told him.  
Jason asked, "What portal?"

Kahn said, "It is at the top of the mountain behind me."

Jason glanced up the mountain. He could see a small black swirling cloud. He assumed that was the portal. Jason said, "I'll save them."

Kahn said, "You will have to hurry. In that portal, is a dark and empty void. The temperature is extremely cold. I believe earthrealmers require warmth to survive."

Jason grew angry, "Like I said, I will save them!"

Kahn began moving backwards as he said, "I will tell you, some have been there longer than others. They are all nearing death from the cold."

Jason could only think of how cold and scared they must be. Jason watched as seven other figures moved closer. Jason asked, "So this is your plan?"

Kahn said, "My plan is this. To save your friends you must get to the mountain before they die from the cold. You must also face my warriors. The first is Reptile, the general of Zaterra's Reptiles."

Jason laid his eyes on Reptile. Kahn went on, "The mage, Shang Tsung. The necromancer, Quan Chi."

Jason looked at the withered old man and pale man. Shang Tsung looked far too old to be alive and Quan Chi was just ugly with pale white skin.

Kahn kept going as he said, "Scorpion, the resurrected leader of the Shirai Ryu. Lamie, the resurrected wife of Scorpion."

Jason looked at Lamie and said curiously, "Scorpina?"

Shao Kahn continued saying, "The Outworld princess, Kitana."  
Jason looked upon Kitana and found her to be very beautiful. She looked his age. How was someone so young involved in something so terrible, Jason wondered to himself.

Kahn ended as he said, "And prince of Shokan, Goro, the greatest warrior of all."

Jason watched all four of Goro's arms move independently. Even though Goro was evil, Jason found this creature to be quite intriguing. Kahn said, "You have no chance."

Jason watched the six normal warriors stand side by side, facing Jason. Goro moved to the center of the six. He raised all of his arms into the air as he stared at Jason. Jason looked at all of the warriors as Kahn said, "As leader of the Power Rangers, you must overcome all of them at once to save your friends."

Jason grabbed his morpher and shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason was Immediately covered with his red ranger suit. Shao Kahn laughed as he said, "Your transformation willl not save you! Today is the day that, I, the leader of Outworld, overcame you. Today we see which leader is better. You are out numbered and cannot fight against this onslaught!"

Jason watched the warriors move closer. Jason could see Shao Kahn laughing confidentially. Jason knew he was outnumbered and needed to save his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason put a hand into the sky and shouted, "I need Dinozord power now!"

Lamie turned to Shao Kahn as she said, "I should warn you that they..."

The ground began to shake violently. Every fighter on the field struggled to stay standing. A hole began to open in the ground as the head of a red and grey Tyrannosaurus erupted from the ground. It began to climb out of the ground. It stepped one foot on the ground and then stepped out of the hole and stood nearly 30 yards behind Jason.

Shao Kahn and his crew looked up at the huge zord in awe. Jason looked at Kahn and said, "Your right, I am outnumbered!"

Jason glanced at his zord and back at Kahn and said, "But I like my odds!"

Kahn growled as Jason jumped into his zord. He headed for the mountain. Jason watched as Goro and the others moved out of the way. Goro created a green energy blast and fired it at the zord. It struck but hardly had any affect. Jason made his zord fire a blast from the mouth. Explosions rippled around Jason's enemies.

Scorpion said, "They have giant robots?"

Shao Kahn watched the huge zord walk by. He could do nothing. His entire crew was useless. Shao Kahn made a massive hammer made of steel appear in his hand. He slammed it on the ground, angrily. Everyone struggled to stand but the zord hardly moved.

Shang Tsung asked, "Master, what do we do?"

"Re..." Kahn stuttered as he said, "Retreat."

Each of his comrades looked at him in shock. Kahn had given the order to retreat. He felt embarrassed. He vanished in a flash of light as everyone else followed.

In the darkness, Billy had tried to keep Zach warm. But the girls and Tommy were fading. Zach and Trini were unconscious. Kim was awake but could barely talk. Tommy tried to keep her warm but he was getting extremely cold.

Tommy said, "I hope its not too much longer..."

"Jason will save us," Billy said.

"I still want a shot at that lizard..." Tommy said softly as he shivered.

Billy asked, "How is Kimberly?"

"Here," was all she could whisper. Kim had stopped shivering as she laid near Tommy.

Billy heard a voice. It sounded muffled, "Tommy, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Listen," he said.

For a moment, there was nothing. Billy sighed as he said, "Must just be the cold getting to me."

They both heard a familiar roar. Kim whispered, "Jason..."

Suddenly, there was a bright light as a familiar voice said, "Guys!"

Billy and Tommy shielded their eyes from the light. Jason walked into the portal and saw only two of his comrades awake. He saw them groaning from the light as he moved closer and said, "We have to get out of here!"

Tommy said weakly, "Too bright..."

Jason could see that Billy was fairly well. Tommy, on the other hand, was quite slow. "I'll guide us out. Billy, do you think your well enough to carry Trini?"

"Affirmative," Billy replied as he felt for Trini and lifted her up and stood waiting with his eyes straining to shut from the light.

"I'll carry Zach and Kim," Jason said.

Tommy said, "I can carry Kim."

Tommy slowly lifted Kim and Jason picked up Zach as he said, "Walk towards the light."

Walking towards the light and warmth wasn't so hard to do. Once they were out Tommy quickly put Kim down. Jason quickly spoke into his communicator. "Zordon, get us out of here."

In a flash, the rangers were in the Command Center. Billy and Tommy were still waiting for their eyes to adjust. Alpha said excitedly, "Rangers!"

Jason said, "They need medical attention!"

Alpha touched Zach's arm and said, "Ai yai yai! He has hypothermia!"

Zordon said, "Hurry. Get them downstairs!"

Shao Kahn paced around his palace. Each of his crew were in the main room with him. He shook his head as he said, "How can this happen?"

As usual, Goro spoke, "We were simply unprepared."

"The leader of the Power Rangers knew without a doubt that we would retreat. He knew we couldn't match that!" Kahn shouted.

"What else could we do?" Shang Tsung asked.

Kahn went on, "This leader posses a great threat."

Goro said, "You are a conqueror. You are used to that. This other leader seems used to countering."

"He does seem very devoted to protecting his realm. Attacking first doesn't seem like his style. If that's true I have a big advantage knowing he won't attack us," Kahn said.

Lamie said, "Rita was never successful at this."

Kahn thought for a moment and asked, "How did she deal with that giant robot?"

"She made them grow with her staff," she told him.

Kahn paused, deep in thought. He turned and said, "Quan Chi."

"Yes..." he said in his dead low voice.

"I want you to figure out how to make things grow," Kahn said.

Quan Chi told him, "Yes sir"

Shang Tsung spoke up, "I can learn that also before he does!"

Kahn crossed his arms and said, "Whoever masters the skill will move up in rank. Until then, Shang is still the cook."

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes as Quan Chi said, "Your so lucky to have your prestigious job."

Shang Tsung fired a fireball from his hand, aimed at Quan Chi. However, the necromancer vanished. Shang Tsung cursed as he left the room.

Kitana said, "It is kind of interesting how the leader said you were going to retreat. Its like he already had a plan."

"He had some luck!" Kahn said angrily.

"I'd say he knew what he was doing and made you look bad," she said.

Kahn said, "Kitana, leave now!"

Kitana headed back to her room. Scorpion said, "Quan Chi will be quick about learning any new spell."

"I agree, "Kahn said.

Goro asked Lamie, "Did Rita ever make you grow?"

"Of course," she said.

He asked, "What is it like to be huge?"

Lamie told him, "Very interesting. But..."

"But what?" He asked.

"All the other monsters would grow normal but when I grew I changed into some kind of scorpion-like creature," she said as she turned to Scorpion.

Scorpion asked, "A scorpion creature?"

She nodded, as Scorpion crossed his arms and thought for a moment and said, "Might have something to do with the Living Scorpion powers that are within us as Shirai Ryu."

Kahn said, "Perhaps this growing process also has some kind of power increase."

Scorpion said, "Perhaps after Quan Chi learns this spell we can test it on Lamie."

"You won't have to wait long," Quan Chi said as he appeared.

Kahn asked, "You learned this spell?"

"Indeed. I shall test it out."

Goro said, "I will go first."

Quan Chi held his arms out at Goro. A black light engulfed Goro from the air. Goro began growing taller. He watched himself get closer to the ceiling. He covered his head as it smashed through the ceiling.

Goro finally stopped growing. He could see the earth which looked small now. Goro stretched as he took in the scenery.

Lamie called out, "How do you feel?"

"Monstrous," he said.

Lamie said, "My turn."

Quan Chi preformed the spell again as the black light covered her. She began to grow as her body changed form. Her skin turned dark brown. Her hands turned into pincers and she grew a long tail.

Scorpion watched her change form saying, "Incredible."

Goro looked at Lamie saying, "Wow, what a change."

"Its almost unfair for whoever is my enemy," she said.

Shao Kahn said, "Quan Chi, do that to Scorpion."

Again, the sorcerer preformed the spell and Scorpion began to grow. His body took the same shape as Lamie's. When he finished, he looked at himself saying, "This is definitely the Living Scorpion power."

Kahn called out, "I thought it might do the same to you."

Goro said, "Alright Kahn. Its your turn."

"No its not. We know it works," Kahn said.

Lamie said, "No, you have to grow!"

"I will not! I must make preparations," Kahn said

Kahn began walking away. Goro reached his hands down and grabbed Kahn and held him still as he said, "Do it Quan Chi!"

Kahn shook trying to free himself but was no where near strong enough. He began to grow as the light covered him, "You will pay Goro?"

Kahn grew as Goro let him go. Lamie laughed saying, "Isn't this cool?"

Kahn said, "Not bad. But I have plans."

"Now you can make them," Goro said.

Kahn grinned as he looked at Goro. He ran at Goro with a stiff shoulder charge. His shoulder glowed green as he ran fast. Goro side stepped Kahn and shoved him from behind.

Kahn stumbled forward as Goro quickly put him in a head lock with one arm. Kahn delivered a heavy elbow to Goro's chest. Kahn slipped out and kicked Goro in the stomach.

Goro stood ready as Shao Kahn charged forward with his stiff shoulder attack. Goro again dodged away as he said, "Your attack is too slow."

Goro lepted into the air but Kahn positioned himself so he would be behind Goro when he landed. Kahn went for his shoulder charge again and nailed Goro in the back. The Shokan fell forward on his face as Kahn said, "And your leaping around is predictable."

Goro pushed himself up as he replied, "Only by someone who has known me for so long."

Goro stood up as he and Kahn began fighting. Scorpion and Lamie shrank to normal size and made their way inside. Lamie said, "Im sure they will be there for a while."

Alpha hooked Tommy, Zach, Kim, and Trini up to some medical equipment and slowly tried to warm them. Billy had a blanket around himself. Jason listened to Alpha as he attached IV's. Jason said, "I hope they will be alright."

"Zach is the only one to worry about," Alpha said.

Once everyone was set, Billy walked to Jason saying, "Thanks."

Jason said, "Its nothing you wouldn't have done for me."

Billy asked, "Do how do we defeat a foe who can turn invisible?"

Jason shrugged saying, "Not sure, but we'll figure it out."

"I hope out suits hold up to the spit of that lizard," Billy said.

Jason replied, "Me too."

Just then the alarm went off. Jason and Billy hurried to the upstairs main room. Billy asked, "What is it?"

Zordon said, "There is nothing on the viewing globe but there appears to be acid about in the park."

Jason said, "We have to stop it."

"But how?" Billy asked nervously.

Jason said, "All I know is we have to face an enemy who can turn invisible and spit acid. We should avoid the acid because we don't know how our suits will hold up. This will be a very dangerous opponent."

Billy nodded, "I'm just nervous."

"So am I. But we have to save the city. That monster killed Keith," Jason said.

"Im coming also," said the voice of Tommy who moved sluggishly towards them.

"Im not sure about that. Your still getting warmed up," Jason pointed out.

Tommy said, "My shield shoulder help me when I morph."

Jason thought for a moment and said, "Alright, but on one condition. If your shield doesn't warm you up and your weak, you get out of the battle."

Tommy said, "Deal."

"If you think of any ideas on how to beat an invisible foe, I'm open to ideas because I'm out of them," Jason said.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I was thinking we can try to listen for him. Maybe he makes noise," Tommy said.

Jason thought for a moment and said, "Not a bad idea."

"Let the power protect you," Zordon said.

Jason said, "Alright guys. Its morphin' time!"

Dragonzord!  
Triceratops!  
Tyrannosaurus!

Alpha teleported the rangers to the park. Once they arrived, the three looked around. Acid had burned marks in the ground. That lizard has been busy but was no where to be found.

"Anyone see anything?" Jason asked.

Tommy laughed saying, "Were we supposed to?"

"Ok, dumb question," Jason admitted.

"So, what do we do now?" Billy asked.

"First things first," Jason said as he tapped the button on his communicator and spoke, "Alpha, monitor the park. If you find anything tell us as soon as possible."

"Right!" Alpha confirmed.

Jason then asked, "How are you feeling, Tommy?"

Tommy replied, "A few more minutes and I'll be fine."

"Alright then, we'll each walk out in different directions. Be cautious, be quiet, and if you find it, let the others know before engaging. Alright?" Jason asked.

The other two, in unison, said, "Right!"

Each ranger spread out. Jason silently kept his eyes moving and looked in every direction. He glanced at a play ground and decided against going to it. He felt he was better off out in the open so the lizard couldn't have the advantage of invisibility as well as hiding behind playground equipment.

Tommy walked slowly along as he's kept aa sharp, watchful eye. He kept his hand on his dagger as he wanted to be ready at any moment. He held his breath as he tried to listen for anything. However, he heard nothing.

Billy tip toed by patches of acid with holes in the ground. He starred at some acid as his scientific curiosity overtook him. He sat down Indian style, and picked up a stick and poked the acid. The stick began burning away.

Billy whispered into his communicator after looking around and said, "Alpha, send me a level 8 bio hazard container."

Alpha remained silent as he teleported a black metallic container. Billy scooped a decent amount into it. He watched the strongest material available, let small billows of smoke into the air. It would be a while before the acid burned through.

Billy closed the lid and teleported it to Alpha. He stood up and began making his way along. He came up on a patch of bushes and saw a green lizard spitting a mouthful of acid at a woman. Billy ran as fast as he could and shouted into his communicator, "Guys I found him! I found him!"

Billy lept into the air and tried to punch the lizard but the lizard vanished. Billy looked around nervously as he tried to find his opponent. He felt something grab his ankle and raise him into the air as he was hurled through the air. He crashed on a park bench as it crumbled.

Billy gathered himself but still saw nothing. He pulled his blaster from his holster and held it, ready to fire. He stayed very silent. However, he still saw nothing.

Finally, something grabbed his around the waist and lifted him into the air again. Billy was slammed into the ground several times before throwing him. Billy landed with a thud.

Billy stood up quickly and looked around. He could finally see the green lizard, Reptile. It charged after Billy. Billy drew his Power Lance and charged into battle. He used a whirlwind assault and struck Reptile several times. The lizard groaned.

Reptile drew an axe as he swung it and struck Billy. The two dueled lance against axe. A few minutes later, Reptile fell to the ground. Billy ran to strike Reptile while he was down, however, the lizard launched its tongue out and grabbed Billy and tossed him away.

Billy tried to grab the tongue but failed as Reptile let go. Billy held his side as he had crashed too many times. Reptile made a disgusting noise as he put his head back. The noise sounded like thick spit. It fired at Billy who was unable to move. The green acid landed on Billy's helmet.

Jason and Tommy came running. Jason stopped at Billy but not before drawing his Power Sword and tossed it to Tommy as he shouted, "Catch!"

Tommy caught the sword and gracefully wielded it with great mastery. Tommy struck Reptile twice. Reptile held his axe as he swung at Tommy. Tommy dodged and landed a few more strikes Tommy held his sword high and slashed down.

In less than a second, Reptile vanished as Tommy struck air. He looked around unable to find his opponent. He stayed calm and quiet.

Billy could see the visor and a portion of his helmet begin to melt away. He heard Jason say, "We have to get this off!"

Jason worked frantically to get the helmet unlatched. Once he did, he tossed the helmet away as it continued to melt. Billy let out a sigh of relief as he sat up and looked around. Jason said, "Don't worry. No one is around."

Billy watching the helmet melt. Most of the front melted while the rest survived. He stood up nervously and asked, "What do I do now?"

Jason said, "Tommy, use your dagger to create electricity."

"Good idea! Maybe we will hear him if he gets shocked," Tommy said as he drew his dagger and played a tune. Electricity flew out from the dagger and shot into the air.

The three looked around but still saw nothing. Tommy said, "Maybe he left."

Suddenly, Jason felt something grab him. He was raised into the air up side down. Jason reached for his blade blaster but he dropped it. He then decided to feel what ever had him. His gloves only told him it was spongy and slippery. He tried to squeeze it, hard.

Jason squeezed as hard as he could. He heard a cry that sounded like pain. Then, he could see a long pink tongue. He could also see Reptile in view, who looked mad. Jason looked away when he saw the lizard draw his head back and make a sound like spit.

Tommy quickly made his shield cover Jason as he played a tune on his dagger. The shield glowed green as the acid connect with Jason's head but simply dripped off of him. Tommy used the moment to strike Reptile with his sword. The lizard dropped Jason and withdraw his tongue.

Jason stood up saying, "Thanks Tommy. I owe you."

Reptile charged at Tommy. Tommy swung at Reptile but he vanished again. Billy walked forward and kicked in front of Tommy. Tommy asked, "Billy, what are..."

Tommy watched as Billy kicked Reptile who had ducked after he disappeared. Reptile fell back and held his nose. Tommy struck Reptile again

The lizard gathered himself and shot its tongue out and wrapped it around Tommys throat. It began pulling Tommy closer. Tommy dropped his sword and grab Reptiles tongue and swung him through the air as he crashed down and vanished.

The three looked around as Billy said, "All we have to do is hit him and he can't stay invisible."

Jason lit his fist with red energy and punched the ground as hard as he could. The ground rumbled and shook as Reptile was behind them groaning as he fell. Jason ran after Reptile and after a flurry of kicks, knocked the lizard back down.

Reptile raised a hand into the air as 20 lizards just like himself appeared. Jason said, "Guys, we have company!"

Tommy said, "Let's show them what the Power Rangers are made of!"

Before they attacked, Jason saw the pale white sorcerer from earlier, Quan Chi. Billy said, "Who is that?"

"Quan Chi. Some kind of necromancer," Jason said.

They watched Quan Chi walk closer to Reptile and began to chant in his dead tone, what sounded like gibberish. A black light engulfed Reptile as he began to grow. Jason said, "They figured out how to do that!"

Billy said, "What do we do now?"

Jason said, "You two take these guys. I'll deal with Reptile."

Tommy said, "Sounds good."

Jason walked to Billy and made the dragon armor appear around Billy. Tommy gave Billy his dagger and said, "Since you don't have a helmet, you need protection."

"Thanks Tommy," Billy said.

Jason turned to the huge Reptile and put his hand in the air as he shouted, "I need Dinozord power now!"

The ground shook as his Tyrannosaurus began to burst out of the ground. The head came out first as it climbed out of the hole in the ground. It walked closer to Jason as the red ranger jumped into his zord. He then shouted, "Alright you Alien wanna be, here I come!"

Tommy ran forward and swung his sword. He attempted to cut down as many as he could so Billy wouldn't have to fight as much without his helmet. He struck a couple of lizards and ducked when a third spit acid.

Tommy barley avoided the acid but when he stood back up he looked behind him to see another lizard had been struck by the acid and had begun to burn away. With one down he continued to fight on.

Billy stayed near the edge of the battle as he fought a couple of lizards. Striking them easily with the dagger. Both of them fell as Billy finished them both. Moving on to three others, they all opened their mouths. Billy nervously played a tune on the flute and closed his eyes.

Billy felt something land on his face and run down off of him. He opened his eyes seeing that the shield had protected him. He drew his Blade Blaster and fired at the three lizards as they all fell.

Jason stomped the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord closer to Reptile. He swung the tail striking the lizard. Reptile groaned and jumped into the air and vanished. Jason looked around cautiously. He could hear footsteps and the big impression of feet on the ground. Jason fired a small blast from the eyes at his invisible foe.

Reptile reappeared and rolled along the ground. He stood up and launched his tongue and wrapped it around the neck of the zord. He slowly began to pull it closer. Jason tried to fight the pull but Reptile was pretty strong. Jason used the momentum to spring up on the tail and use the kangaroo kick move, kicking with both feet against Reptile.

Jason could see Reptile begin to lean back as if to make some acid. He didnt want to find out what happens when Reptile's spit landed on his zord. He pushed a button as the Tyrannosaurus fired a laser from its mouth into the ground. Smoke billowed from the ground and sparks rippled as Reptile was incinerated.

Jason sat back in his chair and let oit a sigh of relief. A dangerous foe had been dealt with. He wondered what else Shao Kahn had in store. It wasn't the first opponent that could turn invisible but it was first to battle them with invisibility and a deadly ability.

He could only think of the enemies he saw today. The four armed creature, Goro, seemed fierce. But the young girl, Kitana, seemed so small and meek.

He looked down at Tommy finishing the last of the foes. Jason left his zord as it returned to its resting place. Jason watched as Tommy and Billy walked closer. Jason said, "Good job guys."

Billy turned to Tommy and said, "I'm sorry you had to take more of those lizards yourself. Thanks for watching out for me."

"You know I won't let nothing happen to you," he said as he put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

Jason said, "Let's get back to the Command Center."

The three rangers teleported to the Command Center and demorphed as Kimberly and Trini were standing there in the main room. Zach was sitting in a chair as he said, "You guys were awesome!"

Zordon said, "Well done, Power Rangers. The Earth is safe again."

Kimberly hugged Tommy as she said to him, "You were great out there."

"Thanks," he told her as he hugged her again.

Jason looked at Zach and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little weak but I'll be good by morning," Zach replied.

"Good, cause I was pretty worried about you guys," Jason said.

Trini said, "We knew you would save us."

Billy asked, "So how did you find us?"

"Well, I met Shao Kahn and the rest of his army," Jason said.

Kimberly said, "All of them?"

Jason said, "I think so. There was quite a few surprises in his team."

"So, tell us what and who we're facing," Tommy said.

"Well, there is obviously Shao Kahn. There is also the four armed creature Goro. Its a sight to see all four of his arms move individually. That alone seems formidable," Jason told them.

Billy said, "Rita never had anything that cool."

Jason continued, "There is an old man named Shang Tsung, who is a mage of some kind and a guy who looks like an albino, he is named Quan Chi. He's a necromancer."

Kimberly asked, "What is a necro...thing?"

Billy said, "Necromancer. It has to do with raising the dead."

Jason went on, "And there is a yellow ninja named Scorpion. Get this. He is married to Scorpina."

"You serious?" Zach asked.

Jason nodded as he continued, "And a girl who has to be our age named Kitana."

"We have our work cut out for us," Tommy said.

Zordon said, "Today was a difficult day. Everyone go home and sleep well."

"Sounds good," Zach said.

"Bye guys," Trini said.

After everyone waved and shook hands everyone teleported to their homes.

After fighting for hours, Shao Kahn and Goro both had shrank down to normal size and were laying on the ground, tired. Quan Chi Minh approached and said, "Emperor, I have news."

Kahn stood up as he said, "Good news, right?"

Quan Chi looked down and took a breathe as he , "Reptile was defeated."

Goro walked closer saying, "Are you sure?"

"I was there Goro," The sorcerer said.

Kahn stared at the ground and muttered, "How? Did you make him grow?"

"Yes sir, I did. The red ranger defeated him with his giant robot," Quan Chi said.

Kahn looked at everyone saying, "Leave me. Now!"

Quan Chi and Goro left Kahn. The emperor created a massive hammer and slammed it against the ground. He shouted, "I will avenge my comrades!"


End file.
